The story of blazer
by necrofire004
Summary: The story of blazer is a little fanfiction about the prince of Nuspelheim , who becomes a trusted friend of Odin,Thor,and Loki. But later he will become their enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The beginning

It is an ordinary day in Nuspelheim. Fire demons digging for more scabrite- a metal that can only be found there. Because of this Nuspelheim has become a ruin- something which the prince would like to change. His name is Blazer and he has tried to convince his father Surtur to stop digging. But the scabrite is way too important for him.

One day Blazer decides to speak to the king of another realm known as the Allfather Odin about him becoming his royal guard. The Allfather rules the kingdom of Asgard.

Meanwhile in Asgard the Odinsons Loki and Thor are talking about the other Kingdoms, mainly about Nuspelheim in the main hall. Loki starts speaking:

-Do you think that if things in Nuspelheim don't change their world will soon end?

-Yes, I agree completely with you brother, we must convince Surtur to stop digging scabrite.-Said Thor.

Loki has black hair and isn't very muscular but on the other hand is very intelligent and handsome. He can control magic.

Thor has blond hair and unlike his brother is very well-built but has the same good looks. Instead of magic he relies on physical attacks with his hammer called Mjolnir. With it he can create thunders.

Suddenly Odin starts talking to them:

-Come, my sons. I must speak to you.

Odin and his sons enter his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New home

Odin sits in on his throne looking at his sons. He has a white beard and a magnificent gold armor. He has a black bandage on his left eye. In his right arm he is holding a staff. Suddenly he starts talking:

-My sons I want to speak to you about Surthurs' son.

Loki and Thor look at him and they start thinking that he may have heard them back at the main hall.

-He wants to become my royal guard. That is why I am asking you if you are ok with this.

-Why would he want that?- asks Thor.- It makes no sense.

-I agree with you brother.- said loki.

-I don't understand either but in order to understand I invited him to dinner tonight.

-What?-said Thor.

-What's wrong brother? It would be a nice opportunity to meet him.-said Loki

-Ok ok. -Said Thor.

-Well, I am glad that you agreed, now go and prepare for dinner. -Said Odin.

Meanwhile in Nuspelheim, Blazer speaks up to his father:

-I am going to be late tonight father.

-No problem I will probably still be digging for scabrite.

-Ok then.-said Blazer when he went out of the room.

In Asgard Thor is going with his brother to the Bifrost. When they reach there they see Heimdal as usual standing guard in front of the Bifrost.

Heimdal is a knight in golden armor always standing in front of Bifrost as his guard. Thor speaks up:

-Heimdal, open the Bifrost we are meeting the infernir prince.

-Does Odin know?

-Yes, he does.-said Loki

-Ok then.

Bifrost opens, Blazer comes out of the portal.

-What a nice place to live!-said Blazer. -And you are the Odinsons, are you not?

-Yes, we are.-said Loki.

-Glad to meet you.-said Thor and gives his hand for a hand shake.

Blazer handshakes with him and turnes into a human being.

-What the?-said Thor.

-Don' be surprised I can control magic.

- How did you do that?-said Loki.

-I will teach you after the dinner.

- Ok.-said Loki


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the dinner

Blazer walks with Thor and Loki to the asgardian castle. Suddenly , Thor asks:

- So what do you think of Asgard Nuspelheim prince?

- Well its certainly a nice place and call me Blazer.

-By the way do you have any other magic tricks up your sleeve? – said Loki

- Actually I have one more.-said Blazer. But I will show you later.

The three of them enter the castle. Sif walks out of the gate.

-Hey there – said Sif. Who is your friend?

-The prince of Nuspelheim –said Thor. But call him Blazer.

- Well you sure don't look like you are from Nuspelheim , anyway glad to meet you.

- Glad to meet you too. Said Blazer

-Well I have too train see you soon.

-Wait where will you train.-said Blazer I have to train at night.

-well lets meet up after half hour at he battlegrounds. said Sif You guys will show him where the are right.

-Of course. Said both of them at the same time.

-Well bye.-said Sif.

-Bye.-said Blazer

Sif goes out. When the three of them continue walking Blazer was still thinking about her clothes and face.

-Hmm she wore a knights armor and a sword, she had black eyes and straight black hair, probably the prettiest girl I have ever seen.

The three of them continue walking up the stairs and reach the dinner room. Loki opens the door and they find Odin inside. Odin speaks up:

-So what is your name prince.

- My name is Blazer Allfather.

- Tell me how is Surtur and what is happening in Nuspelheim.

- My father is okay but Nuspelheim is in very bad condition.

-Thank you for the information now sit down please.

- Okay.

Blazer looks at the dinner.

-What is wrong?-asks Thor. Eat up.

- Its nothing it is just that I am not used to eating such good food.

- Well get use to it. said Loki You will be leaving here for a lot of time.

-Hey guys we should get going soon Sif is waiting .

- Thor ,Loki leave us alone I have one more question.

- Yes father.

Thor and Loki go out. Odin speaks up:

-Why do you want to become my guard?

-Because I want to keep the peace.

-Is that true?

-Yes it is. Oh yes and why do you ask?

-Just wondering.

-Well I am going.

-See you soon.

Blazer goes out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The first training

Thor , Loki and Blazer head out of the castle.

-Lets go south so Blazer can see more of the city.-said Loki

-Sure why not-said Thor.

-I am fine with it.-said Blazer.

-Ok lets go-said Thor.

They walk around the city. Blazer fascinated by the beautiful tall as skyscraper buildings made of silver says to himself quietly:

-Maybe one day Nuspelheim will look Asgard, beautiful, peaceful, and kind to all the other visitors. Comparing the two realms I can finally see how awful Nuspelheim is but when rebuilt it with their help they will be equal.

-What do you think Blazer?-asks Loki

-It's very beautiful thank you for showing me around, by the way how far are the battllegrounds now.-asks Blazer politely.

-Close, I've got a feeling you will put a good fight against me.-says Thor excited about the fight.

-I hope I do even better than you expect . said Blazer.

-Come on guys stop it you all know I am going to win so stop arguing-said Loki laughing.

-There they are the battlegrounds .-said Loki.

The battlegrounds consist of a huge wide circle and spectator seats just like an ordinary coliseum but bigger. Blazer speaks up:

-This isn't very different than ours.

-Even better- said Thor.- That means you won't have to get used to it.

-Is that Sif ? asks Blazer

-What took you so long guys? asks Sif while training her sword skills.

-Well lets start! Says Thor excited

But then two more people enter the coliseum. One of them has short blond hair and a beard,he is wearing a green armor. The other one has brown hair, a brown moustache , and a brown beard. In his hand he has a big axe.

Where have you been guys? asks Thor

-The two out of three warriors three have been eating. Said both of them at the same time

-Well lets get on with the fight shall we!-said Blazer

Well I will go first . said the warrior with the blond hair.

The two of them go at the two sides of the battlegrounds. Blazer was never so nervous before a fight. He tells to himself he won't lose the fight no matter what he will prove his worth in battle.

They take a running start at each other. The warrior with blond hair goes for a quick attack so he can easily escape but Blazer predicted that and goes for a strong counterattack. This sends his enemy flying.

-Not bad prince, but that won't stop the warrior

-Well if that is all you've got it won't be very hard. Said Blazer

Then here I come! said his enemy.

Again a running charge. Blazer thinks the attack will be weak and yet again he is right. The two swordfighters attack with continues weak slashes making it seem the battle is even. The rival of blazer goes for a quick slash to the right, but Blazer saw an opportunity. He says to himself quick:

- If I attack to the right he will be able to recover quickly and I won't be able to, that's why I will do this!

Blazer counters the attack from below with great force and sends the blond warrior's sword flying. Unfortunately his rival grabs by jumping backwards. The enemy recovers and starts attacking quickly and Blazer counters every hit. The blond warrior decides to go to the finish when Blazer attacks with little force, when his enemy's sword breaks apart.

-What the heck how did you do that with so little force?

-Let me explain , your sword at first sight looks like its made out of lots of metal, but in fact its just made out of a thin layer ,so I decided to attack with a strong attack. Said Blazer

-But your sword is also made of steel you couldn't have done such damage to my sword!

-Maybe but who ever told you my sword is made of steel its made out of scabrite.

-So that is the secret. said the warrior- well um congratulations for the victory.

-Yeah congrats – said Thor.

-Hey I want a piece of you too-said the warrior with the big beard.

Well then I will take you on! Said Blazer confidently

Only Sif didn't say anything , she was wondering how her friend one of the warriors three could be defeated so easily.

Hey Sif what do you think of the fight –said Thor.

It was good but I will definitely defeat him.-said Sif

-Oh yeah well to tell you was holding back this is my true power.-said Blazer.

Flames appear out of thin air and Blazer controls them by moving his hands , and with a quick movement the flames gather up into a tornado, but with just a snap the flames disappear.

-Well what do you think.

- I am absolutely speechless.-said Thor.

-Well lets fight. Said the warrior with the big beard.

The battle starts. With both of the warriors charging at each other the man with the axe attacks with a strong attack. Blazer obviously takes advantage of his speed and slashes the hold of the axe. Barely without any problem the enemy counters the attack. Blazer strikes quickly and takes the axe out of the enemy's hands. The enemy tries to take it back but the axe is quickly surrounded by flames.

-I win yet again.-said Blazer.

-Yeah but don't get cocky-said Loki- tomorrow you will fight me Sif and Thor .

-Well I will be waiting for it.-said blazer


End file.
